The Best Day
by Reading Books at Midnight
Summary: A collection of cute one shots between Killian and his daughter, Leia. Inspired by Taylor Swift's song "The Best Day" Fluff
1. Chapter 1

I was inspired from Taylor Swift's song "The Best Day". The lyrics are amazing and so cute. Kudos to Taylor Swift. It's currently one of my favorite songs. So I recommend you check it out because I kind of based it as a story here.  
>Also I do not own anything that has to do with "The Best Day" song by Taylor Swift nor anythinganyone in Once Upon A Time. I just have an imagination and a love for awesome songs and beautiful characters 3

* * *

><p>"Daddy," cried a little girl as she ran across the pastures in the autumn afternoon. Her hair was spun gold that when caught in the sun gave a dazzling shine. It reached down to beyond her shoulders falling into loose curls that her mother had passed on to her, her cheeks red with the cold afternoon, eyes that blazed diamond blue with aurous specks that she inherited from her father. She was five years old. And as any five year old would be, Leia Margaret Jones thought the world of her father. She was wearing wool stockings, a navy mini skirt and a long sleeved shirt. And at her father's insistence, an oversized red coat that her mom made the mistake of buying thinking it would shrink in the washing machine.<p>

"It's too cold, darling," he told her.

"No Daddy, it's too stuffy," she lisped as she pouted at her father.

In the end, the coat was put on and he took her out to see the red leaves turn gold as they fell to the ground and to feed the ducks in the lake. Storybrooke was indeed beautiful in the autumn. It looked like a picture you would find in the postcards. There were pumpkins scattered around the pasture they were at. The sky was taking a reddish halcyon color as the sunset approached.

Killian turned towards his daughter's singsong voice. She huffed as she ran towards her dad, her coat giving an extra weight.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asks her as she reaches to him catching her breath.

"Daddy, I have a questions." She says her dimpled face breaking into a smile. She clutched at her father's leg hugging him close.

Killian crouched down beside his daughter so they could have an approximate height similarity.

"What's your question, darling?"

"Why do the leaves fall to the ground?"

Killian sat down on the ground and so did Leia. He pulled the coat closer towards his little daughter's body so she wouldn't get cold.

"It's because the trees change their dress every autumn just as you change your clothes every day. The leaves become too old and so they fall, so the trees could get a brand new outfit."

Leia looked thoughtfully at the lake. She turned to her father and asked him:

"Will this happen to me too?"

Killian burst into laughter at his daughter's bizarre question.

"No, my love, I pray that you will stay young and beautiful for as long as you live."

"Daddy, could you tell me a story?"

Killian smiled at his daughter. He gathered her in his arms and told her, her favorite story about the stubborn princess who would go on way too many adventures with the handsome pirate who she would not let herself love until the very end. Leia was very much in awe at her father's strength and bravery. She even bragged to her friends at the nursery how her father had slayed a ten-foot octopus that tried to take down his ship; The Jolly Roger. The children were so impressed with the story that the teacher had asked Killian to come in for the afternoon and tell them one of his many adventures. Of course, Emma had to persuade him to do it, as his old pirate pride was still very much alive in him. Once a pirate, always a pirate. Imagine Captain Hook acting out one of his experiences to mere children! What would his men say if they say him? The only person he would become an obedient storyteller to would be for his daughter. But even though he would never admit it to Emma, Killian enjoyed that afternoon very much. And so did the children, who came back to their parents that day telling them that they had actually met the feared Captain Hook and he had made them laugh.

Leia fell asleep in her father's arms. He carried her home, her head resting across his shoulder. Emma greeted them at the door.

"Good day?" she asked warmly.

"The best," smiled Killian carrying Leia to her room. He planted a kiss to his daughter's forehead and whispered:

"Sweet dreams, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

Leia burst inside the kitchen flinging her bag across the floor. Her father looked up from the book he was reading to see her tear stained face.

"Leia, what happened?" he asked worry etched across his face.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said as she ran up the stairs, slamming the door to her room. The thirteen year old flings herself across her bed. She buries her face in her pillow crying.

Killian abandoned his book forgetting what it was about. Liam was over at Roland's with Henry, so he needn't to worry that his son being back home soon. He climbs the stairs and knocks on her door.

"Go away," Leia called from her room.

"I come bearing gifts. May I come in?"

"Fine." She said..

Killian goes inside and closes the door. He pulls out her chair and sits beside her bed where Leia was sprawled with a pillow over her head. He reaches inside his pocket and pulls out a strawberry flavored lollipop. Leia's favorite. She peeks from underneath the pillow and accepts the lollipop and he waits patiently until she composes herself and dries her tears.

"Darling, would you tell me what happened? Did something occur in school? Maybe I can help you." He asks concerned.

Leia was growing more alike her mother every day. Both physically and character wise. Strong, independent and beautiful. But the way she expressed herself, the way her smile tilted, the way she inherited that habit of scratching behind her ear, the way her eyes shined when she talked about her stories, and the way she laughed all shouted out that she was her father's daughter. Even the way she handled a sword. Killian couldn't be more proud.

Leia pushed her blonde hair from her face and took a deep breath. Even though she was thirteen, and it was the age where having a relationship with your parents meant that you were uncool, Leia loved her parents more than ever. Family was everything. That's what her parents taught her.

"I got bullied at school," she hiccupped.

Killian felt a surge of anger run through his veins. His daughter getting bullied? But he kept calm and asked her what they bullied her about.

"They made fun of our family. And how everyone is related to one another. They made fun of me because I actually talk to you guys. You and mom. Talk as in are friends." She felt tears spring into her eyes.

"They don't make fun directly. They're sneaky about it. Like a word here and a word there. I punched one girl in the face when it got too intense today. But because Mr. Andrews was out today, we didn't get sent to the principal's office. But you and Mom have to come in tomorrow."

Killian felt a rush of pride when Leia told him she punched one of her tormentors in the face.

He gathered her in his arms and hugging her tightly.

"You did nothing wrong, love. That girl deserves it more than you know. Your mother and I are putting an end to this tomorrow. And if they try anything again, you get those pirate genes into action."

Leia laughed into her father's shoulder.

"Come on let's go" he said pulling back.

"Where are we going?" she asked surprised. "I have homework to do."

"Homework can wait. You'll do it when we get back." He takes her hand and they head downstairs. Killian grabs the car keys and changes his hook into the wooden hand. They head to the garage where his car was waiting for them. He clicks it open. Emma had taught him how to drive with one hand.

Leia gets into the passenger seat and her father behind the wheel. He springs it alive and they head down the road. Leia stays silent wondering what was going on. Killian takes the turn that leads them out of Storybrooke. Leia looks at her father questioningly. He glances at her and grins.

"We're going for a long drive away from this town. I've noticed that you have been quite sad and busy lately. Everyone needs a break. God knows I need one too from your mother's constant scolding. Don't tell her I said that."

Leia laughed, "I won't."

It was a beautiful day. The early spring days just after winter where the flowers were beginning to open their petals and the grass was struggling to shake off the remains of the white weight it bore for 4 months or so. It was too bloody cold here, Killian thought. But when Spring came it was gorgeous. Promise of new life. Promise that things will always get better. It was Leia's favorite time of the year. She rolled down the window enjoying the gust of wind that made its way inside the car blowing her long hair in her face tickling her. Leia giggled.

"Dad, are we really leaving Storybrooke? Is it safe?"

"You're with me, honey. Of course, you are safe. Anyway, it's just for a couple of hours. No harm done."

The road was empty so Killian stepped on the pedal increasing the cars speed. Leia shrieked with laughter as the car flew past the Storybrooke sign leaving dust flying all over the place. Killian grinned at his daughters laugh. They kept driving and talking. She told him the rest of the story and how after she punched the girl in the face, the girl's nose began to bleed.

"I was happy I did, dad. Amanda really deserved it. I mean I'm not the only one she makes fun of. She made of fun of Aubrey and then one time she taunted Henry because Mom had left him long ago. And that Auntie Regina was his mom. He didn't do anything. Henry never does anything. He really changed, dad. He's really more mature. He didn't even tell Mom that she did that. So that punch was from and from Henry because he can't hit a girl."

Killian laughed.

"I'm glad you stood up for yourself, darling. But don't make it a habit of yours to punch people in the face. God knows, you inherited that from your grandfather. And don't tell Regina what that girl did. She would release hell on to that school."

Oddly enough, Regina loved Leia like a daughter ever since the first words that Leia had said were "Gina". She was 2 years old and had wobbled up to Regina who was standing quietly near a stand at the annual barbecue. Robin was running late and Regina was just getting used to mingling with people. She was watching Roland play with the other kids and was smiling warmly. Leia reached Regina on her short legs and looked up at her smiling, dimples all over her face. Regina hadn't really cared for whatever Miss Swan or Mrs. Jones now, child was. She looked at the child with a blank face, eyes narrowed. Leia burst into a childish blubber of laugher. She stuck her chubby arms out and blurted out:

"Gina."

Regina felt like the world stood still for a second. Leia was not going to take a no for answer; she pushed herself at Regina pulling on her skirt.

"Gina"

Regina had no idea what to except to pick up the impatient child. Leia giggled and laughed kicking her legs as Regina held her close. Emma and Snow were watching from afar. When Leia had said "Gina", they both gasped. Emma flipped the camera open and was silently recording the whole affair.

Regina began talking to little Leia, tickling her, laughing when she laughed. She took her to the playground and rocked her on the swing. It was later that day, that Emma had asked Regina if she would be Leia's godmother. Killian begrudgingly agreed to his wife's choice.

"Having a queen who can do magic for a godmother? That's every person dream." Emma had told Regina. Regina agreed to it because Leia had a made way into her heart and she was not leaving so soon. Needless to say, Leia was spoiled terribly by Regina from that day on.

"Yea I won't tell her. I mean remember the last time, when Mr. Blake did a mistake in correcting my exam paper and Regina found out. She was gonna get him fired."

"And remember when her and your mom started fighting on the theme for your 11th birthday." Killian laughed.

"Yea I do. No one went to sleep that night. It was unforgettable. Come to think of it, all they fight about are the weirdest most trivial things." Leia said grinning.

"You're right. But do me a favor love, I'm telling you this as your father. Keep the punching to yourself unless the situation calls for it. I can't have you hitting people all over the place every time someone says something that bothers you. Take a page out of Henry's book and be calm when facing bullies. Now the pirate part of me would tell you to hit anyone who crosses you but do not listen to him. He made a lot of enemies in the past."

"Don't worry dad. I won't" promised Leia smiling.

They had reached a small town far enough away. They parked the car on the side and got out. They walked hand in hand, cracking jokes and window shopping. They stopped for ice-cream and talked for hours about everything. It was a good bonding time for the both of them. It had been a long week and they needed this. They had so much fun that Leia forgot about her horrible day.

"Dad?" she asked.

"Yes, darling?" he said as they sat on a bench in the park beside the lake.

"Could you tell me one of your stories?" she asked. It had been a while since she asked that.

Killian smiled "of course."

He told her the story of the stubborn princess and the handsome pirate who crossed paths and became a team and how they took on the world together.

Leia nodded off to sleep with her head on her father's shoulder as the sun was beginning to set. Killian smiled softly and carried her back to the car. She slept throughout the way back. He carried her though the door where Emma was waiting up for them. She broke into a smile relief covering her face.

"Where were you? I was worried sick!" she exclaimed.

"It's been a long day love." He said his face showing it. Emma understood silently.

"But.. Good day?" she asked.

Killian smiled.

"The best," smiled Killian carrying Leia to her room. He planted a kiss to his daughter's forehead and whispered:

"Sweet dreams, Princess."


End file.
